World Grand Prix Racers
The World Grand Prix Racers appeared in Cars 2. The racers are chosen by Miles Axlerod to promote his new wonder-fuel Allinol. The competition unites the best athletes of all race types from all over the world to determine the world's fastest car. Though there are 12 spots in each race, there is actually an odd number of 11 racers. Lightning McQueen Main Article: Lightning McQueen Country: United States Racing Number: 95 Pit Crew: Mater (Crew Chief), Luigi (Tires expert), Guido (Pitty), Fillmore (Fuel expert), Sarge (Suspensions expert) Racing Type: Piston Cup (The Hudson Hornet Piston Cup). Francesco Bernoulli Main Article: Francesco Bernoulli Country: Italy Racing Number: 1 Pit Crew: Giuseppe Motorosi (Crew Chief) Racing Type: Formula Racer Jeff Gorvette Main Article: Jeff Gorvette Country: United States Racing Number: 24 Pit Crew: John Lassetire (Crew Chief) Racing Type: GTS2 Pixar Weekend, Star Tours Grand Opening Ceremony Lewis Hamilton Main Article: Lewis Hamilton Country: Great Britain and Grenada Racing Number: 2 Pit Crew: Bruce Boxmann (Pit Crew Chief) Racing Type: GTS1 Max Schnell Main Article: Max Schnell Country: Germany Racing Number: '''4 '''Pit Crew: Otto Bonn (Crew Chief) Racing Type: WTCL (World Torque Champion League) Raoul ÇaRoule Main Article: Raoul ÇaRoule Country: France Racing Number: 06 Pit Crew: Bruno Motoreau (Crew Chief) Racing Type: GRC Carla Veloso Main Article: Carla Veloso Country: Brazil Racing Number: 8 Pit Crew: Cruz Besouro (Crew Chief) Racing Type: Le Motor Prototype Shu Todoroki Main Article: Shu Todoroki Country: Japan Racing Number: 7 Pit Crew: '''Mach Matsuo (Crew Chief) '''Racing Type: Le Motor Prototype Nigel Gearsley Main Article: Nigel Gearsley Country: Great Britain Racing Number: 9 Pit Crew: '''Austin Littleton (Crew Chief) '''Racing Type: GTS1 Miguel Camino Main Article: Miguel Camino Country: Spain Racing Number: 5 Pit Crew: '''Petro Cartalina (Crew Chief) '''Racing Type: GTS2 Rip Clutchgoneski Main Article: Rip Clutchgoneski Country: The Republic of New Rearendia Racing Number: 10 Pit Crew: Brian Gearlooski (Crew Chief)Note: This character was never visible in the film itself., two pitties. '''Racing Type: '''Le Motor Prototype Number Order * Francesco Bernoulli #1 * Lewis Hamilton #2 * Max Schnell #4 * Miguel Camino #5 * Raoul ÇaRoule #6 * Shu Todoroki #7 * Carla Veloso #8 * Nigel Gearsley #9 * Rip Clutchgoneski #10 * Jeff Gorvette #24 * Lightning McQueen #95 From the Highest Speed to the Lowest Speed * Francesco Bernoulli - 220 mph * Carla Veloso - 206 mph * Shu Todoroki - 203 mph * Lightning McQueen - 200 mph * Jeff Gorvette - 200 mph * Miguel Camino - 200 mph * Rip Clutchgoneski - 199 mph * Lewis Hamilton - 190 mph * Nigel Gearsley - 180 mph * Max Schnell - 160 mph * Raoul ÇaRoule - 154.3 mph Trivia *Unlike for the other racers, the paint job of Lightning McQueen, Lewis Hamilton and Nigel Gearsley are not colored after their respective country's flag. However, Gearsley bears the British racing green along with the Union Jack (British Flag) painted on his hood. McQueen and Hamilton bear their personal colors. It can also be noted that the main color of Jeff Gorvette, yellow, is not a color of his country flag, which is included in his design however. It's also the same for Max Schnell, which his main color is indigo purple, however, his country flag is included in his design. *Some racers bear their racing league logo. Lightning McQueen is for the Piston Cup, Francesco Bernoulli for Formula Racer, Raoul ÇaRoule for the GRC, and Max Schnell for the WtcL. It can be noted that all are allusions to real racing leagues. *Suprisingly, Rip Clutchgoneski is the only racer who is not seen with a pit crew chief, just a couple of pitties. However, this may just be a coincidence, as he is a rookie. *In the Piston Cup in the first movie, the racer's names were not mentioned. However, in the World Grand Prix, the racer's names were mentioned. *Carla Veloso is the only female racer in the World Grand Prix. References Category:Cars 2 Characters